Complexe
by SuperWuwu
Summary: Cette fic est, à la base, un défi à moi-même... Il s'agit d'un 12 23 34 45 51... Le titre n'a rien à voir avec la fic, c'est juste que c'est très très très très complexe, justement (et c'est un euphémisme...)...et voilà, résumé pourri, comme d'habitude...
1. Ca commence bien, tiens!

**_Auteur :_**_ Lia, la souris elfique (et cinglée), conue aussi sous le nom de Eowulia MornElda, ou SuperWuwu... Trois fois championne dans la catégorie « Prise-de-tête-Allez-donc-faire-des-sous-aux-pharmaciens-en-leur-achetant-des-tubes-d'aspirines... » !_

**_Mail :_**

**_Source :_**_ Gundam Wing... je crois ?_

**_Genre :_**_ euuuhh... Romance, yaoi, humour, prise de tête... oui, je pense que ça résume bien... _

**_Couples :_**_Allez, je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça... Attention, ouvrez grand les yeux, il s'agit d'un 12 23 34 45 51 !!!! Ehhh oui !_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Y a rien a moi là dedans... Sauf l'histoire, et j'peux même pas me faire de sous avec... (la vie est trooooop injuste !!!)... Surtout que j'ai honte d'avoir écrit un truc pareil... Heum... ****_

**_Note : _**_Bien... Comme l'indiquent le titre et les indications ci-dessus, le truc que vous allez lire est très, très, très compliqué à comprendre (surtout parce qu'il est EXTREMEMENT tordu...)  
Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira, personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ça, c'était un peu de la folie (mais je SUIS folle)... Et je suis fière et j'en ai honte à la fois, c'est grave docteur ? _

**_Dédicace :_**_ Allez, encore une à ma super__vovo__namouah__ sans qui cette fic ne serait pas là, étant donné que les principaux traits de l'histoire viennent d'elle (même si c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de base... heeeemm... Dois-je m'en réjouir?) et qu'ensuite, elle m'a pratiquement mis le couteau sous la gorge pour que je la finisse !!! Ah, lala... Que de violence pour une si petite chose, n'espa Vovo ?_

_Bon allez, on y go on y go on y go... C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

**_BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE, READ ET ENJOY !!!_**

_---------------------------_

**_COMPLEXE_**

**__**

_Chapitre 1 : Le début des problèmes_

**PoV Heero**

Nom de code : Heero Yuy

Nom de code de celui que je vise depuis le début : Duo Maxwell

Et c'est CE Duo Maxwell qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre de Monseigneur Raberba Winner !

Des fois je me demande pourquoi... Non, de toute manière, c'est impossible, je suis un soldat. Et les soldats n'ont pas d'émotions. _"Tel un iceberg"_, comme l'a fait gentiment remarquer une cinquantaine de fois le Duo en question...

...Rah... Duo, Duo et toujours Duo ! Pourquoi toujours lui ? Pourquoi en ce moment mes pensées ne tournent qu'autour de lui ? C'est rageant !

...Et surtout, pour quoi lui se fiche de moi ?

Regardez : il n'arrête pas d'embêter Wufei, est toujours après Trowa pour tenter soi-disant de le dérider, et maintenant, c'est même au tour de Quatre, le gentil petit ange que tout le monde aime, son _"meilleur ami"_ !

Et moi, j'ai tout juste droit à quelques commentaires, comme quoi je suis un iceberg, soldat sans émotion...

...Pourtant, je fais des efforts !

...Il n'y a qu'à lui que je parle normalement...

**PoV Duo**

Je rentre dans la chambre de Quat'chan sous l'œil agacé d'Heero. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver, avec sa pseudo-jalousie, celui-là !

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte au moins de ce qu'il fait ?

Non, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est.

Glaçon.

Enfin, donc, je rentre dans la chambre de mon Katoru adoré, parce que –dixit lui-même– il a quelque chose de très important à m'annoncer.

Je suis sûr que c'est à propos de Trowa. Trowa qui lui louche dessus depuis un bon bout de temps, maintenant.

Ah, Trowa... C'est injuste. Pourquoi ne regarde-t-il que mon meilleur ami ?

Des fois j'ai envie de le secouer, de lui crier : _"Regarde moi, c'est moi qui t'aime ! Pas Quatre, MOI !"_

...Hélas...

...Tiens, Quat'chan rougit. Il semble décidé à parler.

« Alors ? »

« Euh... Eh bien voilà... Duo... J'ai besoin de tes conseils parce que je... Je suis amoureux. »

Gros blush de sa part.

... Il reprend sa respiration.

« ... Euh, oui... Je... Suis amoureux de... »

...Trowa

« ...De Wufei. »

Bing... Hein? Pardon?

Je dois avoir l'air légèrement bizarre car notre Mère Poule s'inquiète aussitôt.

« Duo, ça va ? Tu n'as pas... »

« Non, non, Quat'chan, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que... Ca m'étonne, c'est tout. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange... Je suis un peu jeune et... »

Ah... L'innocence de Quatre. Il n'a rien compris.

On l'aime comme il est, notre petit ange blond...

« Mais est-ce que tu as déjà vu Wufei s'entraîner, Duo ? Tu l'as déjà vu, torse nu, la sueur ruisselant sur son corps, voyageant tranquillement sur ces abdos de rêve... »

Oulah, il s'échauffe. Plus si innocent d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être cette goutte de son eau qui glisse doucement sur son corps... »

Aheum... Qui a parlé d'innocence ?

... On va peut-être calmer le jeu là.

« Quatre... »

« Et son côté un peu ronchon, mais si loyal, courageux, fier, honnête... Et ces beaux yeux bridés... Tu as déjà vu ses yeux de près, Duo ? Comment ne pas l'aimer ? »

« Quatre. »

Ca y est, il est parti.

« ...Il m'offrirait une bague et moi je lui sauterais au cou, et ensuite nous...

« Quatre ! »

« Et Quatre Winner Chang et Wufei Chang Winner ça sonne drôlement bien, non ? »

« QUATRE ! »

Ah, il se réveille... Et devient rouge comme une pastèque (le premier qui me dit que les pastèques c'est pas rouge je l'étrangle).

« Euh... Hem... Oui... Désolé Duo... »

« C'est rien, mais après ce que tu viens de dire, franchement, tu n'as pas besoin de conseils ! »

...Surtout venant d'un type pas fichu de dire qu'il l'aime à Trowa...

« Je fais quoi alors ? »

« Va juste voir Wufei et dis lui... »

« Ah... Oui, d'accord. Merci Duo-kun. »

C'est d'un pas mal assuré que notre Quatre national se dirige vers la sortie...

...Pourvu que Wufei dise oui...

...Parce que je VEUX Trowa !

**PoV Quatre**

« Wufei... Je peux te parler ? »

Ma voix tremble, mes jambes tremblent, tout mon corps tremble, c'est horrible, je vais m'effondrer, j'ai peur, il en a de bonnes Duo !

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Arrrgh, il se relève, tous ses muscles sont en action... Ah, il est beau, à l'aide, au secours, j'aurais pas du y aller tout de suite, pendant l'entraînement, mais après manger, quand il est un peu fatigué, zut ! ... Ah, mais... Euh... c'est à moi de parler ?

« Euh... »

Je dis quoi, je fais QUOI là ?

« ... Tu... Euh... Tu sais Wufei, je... Euh... Je crois que... Euh... Que je... Que je t'aime ! »

Ma voix se brise. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un martien...

Non, non, Wufei, réagis bien, s'il te plaît, réagis bien...

Oh, Allah, si ça se trouve il ne va plus vouloir me parler après ça, il va me trouver ridicule, à l'aide, au secours, quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît...

... Il ouvre la bouche... Une bouche si belle qu'on mordrait dedans...

« Non »

Quoi ? C'est...

« Je ne peux pas »

Mais pourquoi ?

« J'aime... Quelqu'un d'autre »

Non !

Je n'y crois pas...

...Non...

Je sors en courant, en pleurant, puis je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long dans le couloir.

Mon bel asiatique a refermé sa porte.

_ "Non... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre"_

Pourquoiiiii????

**PoV**** Trowa**

J'entends un gros bruit dans le couloir, et j'accours pour voir s'il n'y a pas de casse.

Mon cœur se met à faire du yoyo : c'est Quatre, qui s'est affalé par terre, et sanglote... Je m'approche de lui.

« Quatre... »

Il marmonne sans cesse quelque chose comme _"Non... Il aime quelqu'un d'autre..."_

« Eyh ! Quatre ! »

Il tourne sa tête vers moi... Et mon cœur se fend à cette vision : petite tête d'ange, toute décoiffée, visage décomposé, et yeux si bleus, bouffis d'avoir tant pleuré...

J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas le droit, je m'en empêche.

« Quatre... Calme toi. Viens, lève-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est... Wufei »

Wufei ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait, ce crétin de chinois prétentieux ?

« Il... Je... Nous... Euh... »

« Du calme. Respire. Doucement. Voilà... Explique-moi, maintenant... »

« Il... Il ne... »

Il fond en sanglots et se jette dans mes bras.

« Il ne m'aime pas ! »

Quoi ? Alors Quatre aime ce... Cet... Egoïste ! Et lui rejette son amour ! Mais quel imbécile !

...Bon, en même temps, je profite un peu de la situation... Oh, si peu... Et c'est lui qui est allé dans mes bras !

« C'est... C'est trop dur... »

« Chut... Arrête de pleurer... Tu sais, ça peut arriver... Mais peut-être qu'un jour tu aimeras un autre qui te rendra tout ton amour... En attendant tu as tes amis... On est là. Je suis là pour toujours avec toi... »

J'en fais trop ? Non.

« Je... Merci Trowa. Tu es un vrai ami... »

_"Un vrai ami"_... c'est fou ce que ça peut blesser, un compliment pareil...

**PoV**** Wufei**

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce crétin est venu me dire ça MAINTENANT ? Juste après que j'assiste à une nouvelle preuve de la jalousie de Heero... Pourquoi ?

Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que ce shazi a droit à toute l'attention du beau japonais, alors que lui-même n'a d'yeux que pour un autre et que c'est moi, MOI et personne d'autre, qui le regarde depuis notre rencontre, qui observe chacun de ses mouvements, admire chacune de ses preuves de force, chacun de ses gestes sûrs et calculés, tout son caractère tempéré, chacune de ses réponses justes...

Alors, zut, POURQUOI ?

-Tchac-

Je suis en train de tester les capacités de mon sabre sur mon mannequin d'entraînement, auquel j'ai rajouté une natte pour l'occasion...

Résultat du test : concluant. Que ce shazi natté s'approche encore de MON Heero et ce ne sera pas de la paille, ni de la mousse qui sortira du corps que j'aurai lacéré...

_---------------------------_

_Et voilà !!!_

_Alooorss__ ??? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
Baaaahh ? Pourquoi vous avez cette tête bizarre ? Vous êtes déjà perdus ? Ah non ! Attention, il y a encore 3 chapitres après !! ... Je vous avais prévenus..._

_ Allez, vous rangez votre mal de tête et vous me laissez une tite review ? Sisi, j'vous assure, taper sur un clavier, non seulement ça défoule, mais en plus ça vous fait oublier.... (c'était « les bons remèdes de Tata Lia », en direct de par chez moi, tadaaaa)_

_Sivoupl__aiit ?_

_Onegai__..._

_°nyeux du Chat Potté, chibi-Quatre, pov chien battu dehors tout mouillé sous la pluie, le tout combiné puissance 10°_

_Rrrrroooh__, vous êtes gentilllllsssss !!!!!._

_Miciiii__ !_

_#Lia#_


	2. Pourquoi?

**_Auteur :_**_ Lia, la souris elfique (et cinglée), conue aussi sous le nom de Eowulia MornElda, ou SuperWuwu... Trois fois championne dans la catégorie « Prise-de-tête-Allez-donc-faire-des-sous-aux-pharmaciens-en-leur-achetant-des-tubes-d'aspirines... » ! De retour pour vous faire ENCORE plus mal à la tête... A vous et à ces pauvres G-Boys !_

**_Source :_**_ Gundam Wing... je crois ?_

**_Genre :_**_ euuuhh... Romance, yaoi, humour, prise de tête... oui, je pense que ça résume bien... _

**_Couples : _**_Toujours 1x2 2x3 3x4 4x5 5x1... Mais y aurait-il du changement ?_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Bouuuuhhh__, toujours rien à moi dans tout ça... Mais mon art de donner des maux de tête à distance m'appartient bien, et qu'est-ce que j'en suis fière n-n ( fanfiction . net n'accepte plus les accents circonflexes, c'est –tout pourri-, n'est-ce pas __vovo?)_

**_Note : _**_Chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, vous risquez d'avoir l'impression que je tourne complètement en rond... Mais bon, c'est nécessaire, ça va « bouger » un peu plus après (enfin quand je dis bouger... tout est relatif)****_

**_Dédicace :_**_ cf chapitre 1 ! Au fait, saviez-vous que cf vient du latin __co__nf__ere ( je crois) qui signifie... Euh bon oui, je crois que c'est un peu hors-contexte... (et déprimant, à bas la rentrée!)  
_

_So now, ****_

**_GO TO THE FIC, READ ET ENJOY!!!  
_**

* * *

**__**

**_COMPLEXE_**

_Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi ?_

**-PoV Wufei-**

Quatre m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Heero aime Duo mais Duo ne l'aime pas car il aime Trowa qui lui-même aime Quatre. Et moi... Qui j'aime dans tout ça pour finir ? J'aime Heero, non ? ...Je pense que j'aime Heero.... Je crois....

Mais il y a le shazi natté ! Et la gueule d'ange...

Mais je croyais que j'aimais Heero ?

...Je n'aime pas Quatre, non ?

...Ca m'éneeeeeeeerve !!!

Je vais aller m'acheter un lot de cinq ou dix mannequins d'entraînement au combat, je sens que de nombreux vont tomber dans cette bataille imprévue...

Et puis zut, Quatre est très mignon, Heero est insensible et moi je vais prendre l'air avant d'exploser ou de massacrer les quatre autres !

**-PoV**** Quatre-**

Wufei vient de sortir. Il a l'air énervé... Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien demandé à mon cœur, c'est lui qui a choisi...

...Et c'est tombé sur lui.

Lui qui aime Heero.

Et c'est Trowa qui est venu me consoler. Je suis bien dans ses bras, au chaud, contre son torse musclé... Il est si grand, si protecteur...

...Pas comme ce rustre de Wufei !

Et l'odeur enivrante de chèvrefeuille qui se dégage de ses cheveux fraîchement lavés...

...Et la profondeur de ce trou noir perdu au milieu d'un lac de la couleur d'un vert... beaucoup plus intense qu'un simple mélange de jaune et de bleu....

Ces bras qui m'enserrent de façon si protectrice envers moi.... Il est si doux, si gentil avec moi....

Pas comme ce rustre de Wufei !!!

Aaaah... Trowa...

Eyh ! Quatre Barton Winner, c'est pas mal non plus ?

**-PoV Duo-**

C'est passionnant. Je suis actuellement devant une plaque de cuisson en train de remuer une spatule dans une casserole pour essayer de décoller des pâtes trop cuites...

Et, de plus en plus formidable, Quatre est dans les bras de Trowa depuis exactement, j'ai compté, 33 minutes et demie !

Alors que moi je me bats avec ces maudites pâtes depuis tout ce temps et que personne n'est susceptible de m'aider étant donné que Wufei est parti passablement énervé par je-ne-sais-quoi... Et qu'il n'est pas question que je demande quoi que ce soit à Heero !

Pour me faire mater possessivement, merci bien !

Oh, et puis zut. Tant pis pour Quatre. Il a beau être mon meilleur ami, on ne me pique pas impunément ma cible... Et je vais lui montrer.

« Trowa ! Quat'chan ! Vous pouvez me filer un coup de main ? »

Logiquement, Heero devrait rappliquer aussi....

En effet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo ? »

La bouche en cœur... Il m'énerve !

« Tu sais faire la cuisine, toi ? Depuis quand ? »

Mon ton est sec. Et toc. Cassé.

Je suis peut-être un piètre cuisinier, mais la dernière fois que lui a mis une casserole sur le feu, il a fallu quitter précipitamment notre cachette... Qui s'était trouvée incendiée !

Ca y est, Trowa et Quatre arrivent.

Notre ange blond a les yeux rouges (ça détonne avec ses cheveux, héhé), une belle bosse sur le crâne (sûrement quand il est tombé), mais le sourire aux lèvres... Grr... Il verra.

Je montre d'un air dépité le contenu de la casserole... C'est-à-dire un tas noir qui était autrefois des pâtes.

« Qu'est ce que j'en fais ? »

Quatre éclate de rire tandis qu'Heero et Trowa se permettent un sourire...

Trowa s'avance.

« Laisse, je vais le faire... »

Shinigami passe à l'action !

« Merci ! Euh... Trowa ? »

Il se tourne vers moi.

« Ou- ??? »

Je l'embrasse.

Purement et simplement.

Il reste un moment, choqué, surpris, ne sait pas quoi faire...

C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie, mes lèvres contre ses lèvres chaudes...

Ma langue contre sa...

...Il... REPOND ! Il a répondu !!!

Il a répondu à mon baiser !!!

Je l'enlace...

C'EST LE PLUS BEAU MOMENT DE MA VIE !!!!

**PoV Trowa**

« Euh... Trowa ? »

Il a le regard suppliant d'un petit chat perdu.... (Vous savez, le genre de regard auquel on ne peut pas résister... Un peu comme un certain Chat... Potté )

« Ou- ??? »

Oulah, il n'a plus du tout l'air si innocent avec son sourire de Shinigami...

Et il...

QUOI ?

Il m'EMBRASSE ???

Mais... Mais... Mais... Mais... Pourquoi ?

Ca veut dire quoi ?

Qu'il m'aime ?

Mais... Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Hésitant, j'ouvre la bouche et il approfondit le baiser en m'enlaçant...

...Je réponds à ses demandes et il m'enlace. C'est confortable...

J'y resterai bien plus longtemps...

Rien ne reste du monde... Je ne vois plus rien... J'ai fermé les yeux...

...Lorsque j'entends Quatre éclater en sanglots.

Claquement de porte.

Bruit de pas.

Re-claquement de porte.

Ca devait être Heero...

Mais pourquoi ?

... Duo est en train de m'embrasser...

Heero aime Duo ?

Et moi...

Duo m'aime.

Mais j'aime Quatre, non ?

Euuh...

Et Quatre est allé se déclarer à Wufei...

Mais il m'a dit que j'étais un "vrai ami"...

Alors donc, il aime Wufei et me considère comme un ami...

...J'ai mal à la tête.

Et puis zut.

...Profitons de l'instant présent...

Mais Duo stoppe le baiser.

Et s'enfuit en courant.

Je m'affale sur la chaise la plus proche.

J'ai TRES mal à la tête...

**PoV Heero**

Non... Non... Non... Non... Non... Non... Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON !

NOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Mais quel baka, mais quel baka, mais quel baka !

MAIS QUEL BAKAAA !!!!

C'est pas possible, pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi ?

Et Trowa qui a... Qui a...

Le TRAITRE !!

Je suis sûr qu'il le savait, il savait que je... Que je... Que...

JE L'AIIIIME ce baka et lui va embrasser mon meilleur ami...

Meilleur ami qui me TRAHIT !!!

Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

C'était sur 04 qu'il louchait, pas sur MON Duo !

Et vu la réaction de Quatre, lui aussi se sent trahi...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

...Je sens un liquide chaud couler sur mes joues.

Je pleure ? Moi ?

J'y tenais tant que ça à ce baka ?

Mais pourquoi je suis tombé sur lui alors qu'il y a des gens beaucoup plus beaux, forts que lui ?

Wufei par exemple... Son côté asiatique, son entraînement qui tous les jours renforce sa musculature admirable, sa façon de partir au quart de tour qui est –même moi je dois l'avouer– Assez comique...

Et POURQUOI je me mets à baver sur le ronchon de service ?

C'est Duobaka que j'aime, non ?

Euh...

Aïe.

* * *

_Tadaaa_

_Et oui et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, la fic est bien lentement en train de passer de 1x2 2x3 3x4 4x5 5x1 à 1x5 5x4 4x3 3x2 2x1 ! (Comment ça, c'est compliqu ? Voyooons, même les plus nuls en maths peuvent comprendre ça !)_

_Cétait__ le véritable défi de cette fic !_

_Bon sinon, sachez simplement que cette fic comporte 4 chapitres en tout, c'est-à-dire qu'il en reste 2 à publier, plus peut-être une petite surprise (chuuut super__vovo__ tu sais ce que c'est mais faut pas diiiire) si vous êtes sages ! 'voit ses lecteurs s'enfuir en courant en hurlant « AAAHHH NOONNN PAS ENCORE DEUX CHAPITRES DE CETTE TORTUUURE !!! »' Maiheu... Revenez !!!_

_Je suis une incomprise..._

_Enfin, si vous avez aimé/pas aimé/perdu la tête en lisant ce truc, laissez moi quand même un pitite review... Miiirciiiiiii !!! (évitez quand même de venir me tuer chez moi pendant que je dors pour m'empêchez de poster la suite, je ne sais pas si j'apprécierais...)_

_#Lia qui s'est cramé le doigt en faisant griller des chamallows... Oui ça fait bête ET ALORS?# _

_}Réponse__ aux reviews{ _

**AkinoSabaku**_Merci beaucoup, je dois avouer que ta review m'a remarquablement motivée dans le tapage de ce chapitre... C'est CLAIR !!! YATAAAAAA !!! C'est clair et compréhensible !!!!! Je suis contente n-n  
J'ai envisagé la fin de « tout le monde tue tout le monde », sisi, c'est vrai, je l'ai envisagée, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas faire ça... Tu verras bien !!! Et viii yaoi powaaaaa n-n_

**ChtiteElfie**_Merciii__ ! J'ai fait rire quelqu'un, yatta n-n je suis contenteuuh !_

**Melahel**_Aaaah__, j'avais prévenu que c'était compliqué n-n' Tu n'étais pas loin dans ton topo, tu as jute une petite faute : Duo aime Trowa qui aime Quatre ! Cercle vicieux, quoi ! (allez, même si tu as arrêté les maths, tu dois bien te rappeler de l'histoire-géo et des cercles vicieux qui engendrent les famines et autres crises ? Non... Bon c'est pas grave, de toute façon c'est la reprise et on autre chose à faire que penser à ça !) Et voilà le chapitre ! Merci beaucoup !_

**Howan** _Merci__ pour la review ! ...n-n' vivi c'est compliqué, ça n'en a pas QUE l'air ! (Tu peux demander j'ai un témoin, euh, une témoine (ça se dit pas ça j'imagine ? non ? Evidemment...) qui a vu les difficultés que j'ai eu à écrire ce... truc... J'ai failli exploser ! Heureusement, les maux de tête c'est facile à partager, donc on a été deux à souffrir, hein super__vovo?__ n-n) J'aime aussi beaucoup le 2x3 (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les PoV Duo et Trowa sont super longs dans ce chap) mais j'ai un peu du mal avec le 5x1... Et tu as bien raison, QUATRE ON S'EN FOUT mouhahaha, l'est pas assez classe pour être casé avec Duo ou Trowa ou Wufei ! (et Heero... no comment n-n'')_

**Fred01 : **_Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Et pour suivre, c'est vrai que je fais un peu des « résumés » de la situation dans les PoV (quand je suis pas trop inspirée lol)... Mais je trouve que ça ralentit et que c'est plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose... Mais bon, c'est nécessaire pour la compréhension ! (Qui j'essaie de convaincre là ? Heu...)_

**Meanne77 : **_Mdrrr__ merci pour la review ! On reconnaît tout de suite la patte d'une grande auteuse : en deux « mots » et un smile tu arrives à faire passer tout ce que tu voulais ! n-n (c'est vrai que ça correspond bien à la fic n'empêche lol)  
_  
**Super****vovo**_Et voilà, ma stalkeuse n-n Toi la gentillesse personnifiée ? KOOOFF KOOFFF (euh pardon... « boule de poil » n-n)  
Eeeh oui, 2ème poV et c'est déjà le bordel, c'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit... 'Très fière d'elle et évite les tomates pourries qu'on essaie de lui lancer dessus' Heum n-n'... Moi aussi j'adore Quatre en nympho, au moins il a pas l'air tout niais comme il est d'habitude n-n ... QUOI ?? COMMENT CA LES PASTEQUES SONT ROUGES COMME RELENA ? ... Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que Duo et toi alliez voir un ophtalmologiste ! (communément appelé zyeutiste, lol nn)  
Mais oui, tu l'auras ton Trowa 'y croit pas trop' enfin, sisi, je t'assure.... Euuuh... pose cette tronçonneuse, c'est dangereux tu sais ?  
Wuffy, salaud ? Mais non... L'est juste un peu caractériel... Et puis c'est Quatre de toute façon ! n-n (c'est moi ou je suis en train de faire du Quatre bashing total là ?) Et voilà la suite !!! Merci super__vovo__ qui se la joue E.T. (« toujours là » mdrr)_

_Ouuuaaaaaaaaahhh__ 7 REVIEWS !!! C'est la première fois que j'en ai autant ! MARCIIII boucou boucou !  
Ca me fait tris tris plisir !_

_n----------------------------n_

_Bon bah voilà, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! (Ca me fait penser qu'il faudrait peut-être que je réponde aux reviews de « La mort nous prend tous un à un »... Ce week-end, je vais essayer !)_

_#Lia qui s'est cramé le doigt ET qui a repris... C'est –tout pourri- le lycée !!# _


End file.
